


【带卡】宏愿

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 五火土+六火卡在世界与世界的夹缝中，走上相同道路（被留下）的两个人见面了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【带卡】宏愿

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇可能会觉得很沉闷的短打，有私设。

宇智波带土用长树枝拨弄了篝火底下的柴枝，好让它们燃烧得更充分，不论哪样都是由他的木遁变出来的，神威空间长年不见天日，浅灰色的方形建筑在漆黑背景下更添几分阴冷，他只在黑色底衫和上忍马甲外边披了件象征意义远大于实用性的火影袍，木遁与火遁相性之好便在这种时候体现出来。

“还冷吗？”他问。

同样裹着火影袍的旗木卡卡西坐在他对面，火光映得他的脸不再那么苍白，听见带土的问话后他摇摇头，“暖和很多了。”但他依旧抱着双膝把自己努力缩成一团。

带土偷偷叹了口气，换了个世界，卡卡西也还是那么喜欢逞强。他站起身走到卡卡西身旁，坐下的同时一手揽住肩膀把人拉进自己怀里。

“这样就肯定不冷了吧。”他说。

卡卡西睁大眼睛呆呆地望着正前方跃动的火苗，半晌都没有转过头看带土，一副被吓傻了的模样。

带土又叹了口气，愈发搂紧这位火影六代目。

巧合致使属于不同世界的他们不期而遇。带土只知神威空间可以与其他空间相连，不曾知还会被别的世界的人作为落脚点，当卡卡西唐突出现在空间里的时候，带土很难说清自己的眼睛到底是盯着他手里炸裂着紫色电光的雷遁还是盯着那张多年未见的脸。

“卡卡西……”

他小声呢喃着被思念萦绕多年的名字，原本备战的姿势倏地松懈下来，甚至不顾对方手中仍在嘶鸣的忍术就要拥过去。在与卡卡西重逢的这一刻，他只想再次触碰那具温热的躯体，用最直接的方式确认他的存在。

就算是幻术，就算只是臆想，带土也心甘情愿去扑这场镜花水月，他不可能再放开那个人了。

——我好想你。

当被匆忙收起查克拉的卡卡西撞了满怀的时候，带土嘴唇张合一番，无声道出不应传达的恋慕。

他知道，这不是他的卡卡西。

他的卡卡西在许多年前便离开他了。

“你刚刚在那边做什么？”带土问。

在交换了双方的人生经历后他提出最迫切也是最好奇的问题，一手燃着紫电另一手正准备结另一种忍术，加上明显腾空着的身体，怎么看都不像在进行普通修行。

卡卡西说：“我告诉你之后你一定会生气的。”

带土眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

“我只是在空中而已。”卡卡西挠挠脸，见带土明显不满意这个答案于是不得不补充道：“好吧，是在高空中。”

带土没有问下去，因为他果真生气了。

按照他的脾性，接下来应当要与卡卡西冷战几个小时，或者缩短点的几分钟，但带土现在只是别开脸瞄了周围的大小方块一圈后就将目光放回卡卡西脸上，聚焦于那只黑得通透的左眼珠。

“你也，还给我了吗？”

“……事实上，还给你之后它们才得到充分发挥。”

“胡说八道！”

卡卡西没再作声。鼻息中的沉默随着呼吸弥漫开来，逐渐扩散至整个神威空间。带土本想怒斥卡卡西这个错误且固执的观念，可对着那张脸他的怒火像一团烟雾，不需作为便慢悠悠地散开，最后匿于幽暗的深处。

在六代目火影打出第一个喷嚏后，五代目火影贴心地变出木柴燃起了火堆。

这个卡卡西太瘦了。他的手掌按在卡卡西瘦削的肩上，肩胛骨外只裹着一层薄薄的皮肤，硌得他手心发疼，明明个子与自己相差无几，体型却要小了一整圈，若是将他放在腿上坐着从背后看说不定真的会被自己整个盖住。

带土正掂量着作为火影的卡卡西的身材时却听见对方发出疑问：“你见到我之后难道没有什么想做的吗？”

“嗯？”

“或者说，”卡卡西试图让自己的问题不那么奇怪，能显得具体一些，“没有什么想问我、问旗木卡卡西的吗？”

带土秒答：“没有。”

这么爽快的答复倒引起卡卡西的兴趣，“真的没有？”

“真的没有。”

“那好吧。”卡卡西的语气听起来有点沮丧，让带土觉得自己是不是不应该拒绝，再不济也该绞尽脑汁想点什么来满足卡卡西的“需求”，然而听完后一句的带土立马打消了这个念头，看来他跟卡卡西分别得实在太久，居然忘记这个人不论到了哪里心思都蔫坏蔫坏的，“不过我确实想你做点什么。”

“可以再抱我一下吗？”卡卡西问，望向带土的目光里尽是祈求，这个抱当然不同于现在仅仅揽着肩膀的抱法。虽然他似乎并不相信带土会答应才会作出这副卑微的姿态，话里却带着沉甸甸的希望，矛盾得很。

带土怎么会拒绝，就算这个卡卡西不是他的世界的卡卡西，但只要是卡卡西的请求他都会不遗余力地完成。他走前一步，张开双臂，给卡卡西留出一个空间充足的怀抱。

卡卡西看起来有种喜极而泣的倾向，不过带土知道他不会哭，因为比他更想哭的哭包带土都能忍住，卡卡西肯定也可以。

面罩遮不住卡卡西紧抿着嘴唇的小动作，面对带土的慷慨大方他依然需要鼓起最大勇气才敢接受——兴许是因为过去他曾接受过的来自另一个带土的礼物都是伤感胜于欣喜。

“拥抱我吧，卡卡西。”

他闭上眼，迎了过去。

“其实你已经做得很好了，”带土轻拍着他的背，一下一下的，饶是手腕强硬的六代火影在他眼里也还是个需要被哄的小朋友，“至少我是这么认为的。”

“我知道……”埋在带土颈窝的卡卡西点着头蹭着他，肌肤相贴处传来的体温太温暖，是他过往年岁里不敢奢望的温度。今天这番经历如梦似幻，可他深知道面前正紧拥着自己的带土是真实的，宽厚的肩背，稳健的呼吸，凝视着自己的深邃双眸，这些都是真实存在的——只不过属于另一个世界。

“我都知道的……”

篝火还在蓬勃燃烧着，在木柴时不时的爆裂声中彼此的呼吸清晰如故。

卡卡西觉得自己应该说点什么，既然这个带土帮他填补了那片心知肚明的空白，那他也应该回馈对方。那个卡卡西一定也会这么想的吧，他们的区别只是结局不同而已。“其实他对你……”

“卡卡西！”带土无端打断了他想要说出口的话，后知后觉发现自己的语气可能太冲了，便讪讪地道了声歉。卡卡西不怪他，就像小时候那样，哭包带土总是用凶巴巴的面孔遮掩着即将要哭出来的眼泪，这说明带土没有变过，多好。

“我该把你送回去了。”与他说出的话相反，带土并没有收起横在卡卡西腰间的手，甚至收紧了些。他舍不得松开握着搂着卡卡西的手，哪怕这个卡卡西不属于他，但、但都是卡卡西啊。

那个我当时到底是以怎样的心情离开他的呢？带土忍不住想。会不会跟我的卡卡西一样那么的不舍，肯定会的吧——想要活下去，想要和喜欢的人一直在一起，但因为活下去的机会只有一人份，所以很干脆地选择让对方带着自己的愿望活着、活到生命的尽头，很久很久以后才能再相见——但这也只是渺茫的希冀。

残忍又善良。带土暗暗评价道，趁卡卡西没留意用衣袖飞快地抹过眼角，他快要憋不住了。

“我该把你送回去了。”他又说了遍，这一次带土终于放开了这个怀抱，可以爽朗地笑着面对卡卡西，“再不回去的话你那边的事情肯定都要乱套。”

卡卡西也在笑，弯起他最擅长的月牙眼，他没带护额，垂下的刘海隐隐约约遮挡在前，银发一如既往地明亮，偶尔有几点反光，“……是啊，我也该回去了。”

在透明色的漩涡中，两人眼里对方的面容逐渐变得模糊不清。

“那么，再见，卡卡西。”

“再见，带土。”

咔哒。

缝隙消失了。


End file.
